


Empty Boys And Horses

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [3]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Anal, Character Analysis, M/M, References to Knotting, bojack is touched starved, mr peanutbutter just wants to help fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Bojack is a lot like his third wife.
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter
Series: Series 500 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 76





	Empty Boys And Horses

Bojack doesn't like being knotted. It makes his anxiety spike to not be able to immediately roll over and fall asleep or run away to somewhere he can pretend is better than here. Mr. Peanutbutter on the other hand, very much likes knotting Bojack. It spikes his anxiety to know Bojack is flighty, though the more logical part of his brain understands it, and knotting means he can keep Bojack in his arms and know he won't leave. Diane hadn't liked it either. Bojack is a lot like his third wife. 

  
  


They compromise.

  
  


Mr. Peanutbutter can knot him if he keeps his space during, which is surprisingly hard to do when you're connected to someone via your gentials. Still, he refrains from draping himself across Bojack's back and snuggling close while Bojack pretends he isn’t three seconds away from trying to jump out the window. 

  
  


Mr. Peanutbutter always does this with the people he loves: assumes he knows best even if they- when they protest. He knows Bojack keeps himself emotionally locked away from the world because everytime he tries to open, to be good, he gets hurt and he knows that Bojack only really likes sex because it makes him feel like he isn’t completely worthless. He basks in the feeling of being wanted if only for a night and then leaves once the feeling wanes and he feels like himself again. But if Mr. Peanutbutter can get him to be still enough to work through those heavy emotions then maybe Bojack will be okay. Or at the very least he will be less touch starved the next time they meet.

He just wants Bojack to be okay.

  
  



End file.
